Candy Crush Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Atlantos Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motif is Candies. Special: Candy Crush PreCure! Series Plot *Candy Crush Pretty Cure! episodes The Bittersweet world wants to plan to defeat the peaceful world of Amaishiti & defeats Queen Desert and Princess Sugarletta was brainwashed into Almondzi because she was trapped in the Bittersweet Mirror. A sweet, cheerful girl named Lotte Amai, who works at Kayori Ru Amai as a candy maker. She is 14 yrs old had she loves to eat sweets. But she meets Sweet and Poppy and transforms into Cure BubbleGum! Now she along with Cure LolliPop, Cure CottonCandy, Cure JellyBean & later, Cure Sugarletta (as a villain & revealed) to save the world of Amaishiti! Characters Pretty Cure * / *** Voiced by: Asami Yano **Lotte is very cheerful girl who loves sweets. She is loves to cooking candies in Kayori Ru Amai like her mother & she loves to cheering in town. Her theme color is pink. * / *** Voiced by: Kitagawa Rina **Omori is very cute drawing artist & animal lover. She is loves to caring the cute & wild animals and she wants to be a veterinarian. She is also loves to draw, paint, & create. Her theme color is yellow. * / *** Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami **Vana is famous idol & a model in the city. She loves to watching Top Models and fashion shows, shopping, & she looks like fashionista. Her voice was very beautiful & she loves to tuning the songs. Her theme color is blue. * / *** Voiced by: Okamoto Maya **Etsuko is very cool, loudy, & helpful in class. She is good at sports and she loves to planting trees in their garden. She loves to play some sports because she is very sexy, very brave, & very famous. Her theme color is green. After becoming Cure JellyBean, the Candy Crush PreCure was more famous. * / / / *** Voiced by: Park Romi **Anika is the princess of Amaishiti and daughter of Queen Desert. She is very innocent, cold girl who very loves in studying & she is very intelligent. After she becoming pretty cure, she is much cute & smile. Before she becoming pretty cure, her villain name is Almondzi. Her theme color while Almondzi is black and dark purple & Cure Sugarletta is purple. Mascots * **Sweet is one of the mascots in Amaishiti. * **Poppy is one of the mascots in Amaishiti & she is Sweet's financee. Bittersweet * **main villain in series * **first villain in series * **second villain in series * **third villain in series * **fourth villain in series * **fifth villain in series * **sixth villain in series * **monsters in series Nutty Trio * **first female in trio; later, she became pretty cure. * **second female in trio * **first male in trio Amaishiti * **The queen of Amaishiti who also appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. Her daughter was brainwashed as Almondzi and later, she became pretty cure & she reveals herself as Princess Sugarletta. * **their transformation & attack mascots. These candy balls are: ***BubbleGum ***LolliPop ***CottonCandy ***JellyBean ***IceMint ***LemonDrop ***PopSicle ***IceCandy ***CreamPuff ***SugarPlum ***GummyBear ***IceCream ***SugarLetta ***SweetTooth- movie only, combined Other Characters Coming Soon Items * **the cures' transformation accesory; all cures saying the phrase Pretty Cure, Sugar Crush!. * **the cures' weapon * **Cure Sugarletta's weapon Location Coming Soon Trivia *''Candy Crush Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth fan series had a pink, blue, green, & yellow in cures' theme colors; following Spectacular Pretty Cure!, Utahime Pretty Cure!, & Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!. **Depsite Owl City Pretty Cure!, the cures starting with a pink, blue, yellow, & green cure. *Like Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired!, all cures had same word of LOVE & AMAI in each (with the exception of Anika) known as 'L'otte 'A'mai, 'O'mori 'M'anako, 'V'ana 'A'onami, & 'E'tsuko 'I'kuriyonana. *''Candy Crush Pretty Cure!'' was the based on Candy Crush Saga. *Throughtly for other Pretty Cure seasons, the past or most powerful cures are uncounted troughtly for Fresh have 3 cures, Suite have 2 cures, & Candy Crush was 4. **In case, this is the second series had 4 cures appear first, a fifth cure appear later; following Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ***Depsite the villain became a cure, the most powerful cure will thourghtly about their theme color was Fresh's Passion was red, Suite's Beat was blue, & Candy Crush's Sugarletta was purple while in villain form, it had black in theme colors. Gallery CureBubbleGum.jpg|Cure BubbleGum CureCottonCandy.jpg|Cure CottonCandy CureJellyBean.jpg|Cure JellyBean CureLolliPop.jpg|Cure LolliPop CureSugaretta.jpg|Cure Sugarletta Category:Candy Crush Pretty Cure! Category:Sweets Themed Series